Familiar of the Sky
by tigrun
Summary: The Sky that embraces all and protects all. A Zero who can't even cast magic and only creates explosion. What will happen when these two come together? Insanity, flames, romance, and explosions, that's what! TsunaxHarem TsunaxLouisexSiestaxTabithaxothers
1. Chapter 1

**Tigrun: I adopted the story from Flame of Judgement, go see his stories, it can explain what story I am basing this on and it can also explain the flames to those people who doesn't know about it in his other story, it's a good story for everybody even for those who are familiar to the Katekyo Hitman Reborn Universe. And for now I will do the disclaimer: Tigrun doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Familiar of Zero, he only owns his story. I like talking about myself in the third degree.**

* * *

 **Familiar of the Sky chapter 1**

* * *

(3rd POV)

"Haha!" Tsuna sighed. "That's another stack paperwork done, hopefully Reborn won't bring anymore for now." Tsuna said to himself. "Too bad he would immediately know if I burned them."

"After the conflict with the Vindice, and freeing the arcobaleno from their curse, my worst enemy is now paperwork! Can't I face an enemy that I can win against?! Something that can make me escape from this devil that is call paperwork?!" Tsuna gripped on his pen hard in frustration of doing almost nothing else than paperwork.

Now I know what you're thinking, 'what happened to the dame-Tsuna!' well the answer is he grew up, after all the things he's been through, he learned to accept and to embrace his life's chaos and creating some sometimes. This pleased Reborn greatly except for the part he couldn't shoot at him for his normal reason. The only thing left for his tutoring was making sure that Tsuna would have a descendent.

Anyway, back to the story.

Then in a way that could almost be considered cliché, a glowing green portal appeared in the middle of his office. As to show how he has grown, he didn't shriek with his very masculine cry, he just kept it inside as he looked unsurprised and unfazed by that just like a Don, and simply said:

"Well, I know the saying 'be careful what you wish for, and I have to say this, but what the hell is this?" Tsuna questioned. "This is beyond any flame, as I can't sense any flame from it weirdly. And why I am talking to myself?"

'Okay, this seems to be a portal of some kind, maybe I should call Byakuran, he does govern space with his mare rings…' He thought about Byakuran and his usual interaction with his family. 'On second thought, maybe I won't.' Tsuna thought, thinking of all the damage Byakuran would do if he meets with Tsuna's guardians and all the piles of paperwork that would arrive the very next day.

'Well, since I wished that something interesting would happen, so who am I to turn this opportunity down especially if it can make me escape some paperwork. Now let's make sure I don't forget anything or I am sure Reborn would kill me after finding out since he is going to find out…'

X-gloves, Vongola X ring, a gun courtesy of Reborn's finished training, his normal suit with an orange shirt and black tie, along with a note that told his guardians and friends that he was going out for a while.

Natsu went out of his ring to jump on his master's shoulder so he could completely watch fully what adventure was waiting for him and his master. He truly represented Tsuna's heart which was excited by escaping paperwork that was coming eventually.

"Alright, I've got everything, Now, Onward, To ADVENTURE!" Tsuna yelled. Natsu agreed with a loud "GOA!" 'Man, I've always wanted to say that!' Tsuna thought while plunging into the void, Natsu nodded with him as he walked into the portal.

* * *

 **Tristian, Royal Magic Academy/**

"Alright, has everyone summoned a familiar?" questioned the teacher, Mr. Colbert as he looked over the students and their new familiars.

For those who do not know what is happening, this is the springtime summoning ritual, when all mages summoned their destined familiars. "All of us, but Louise the Zero, Professor."

This was said by a girl with red hair, black skin with an ample bosom quite known by the male students of the school, named Kirche Zerbst, and rival of Louise who had the opposite with a flat chest, pure white skin and pink hair.

"Ah, yes, would you please come up and summon your familiar?" Said Mr. Colbert as he looked up his clipboard to be sure that the ceremony was almost over.

"Yes sir." Louise said quietly as she became unsure because of all her previous.

Louise was a small girl, easily being mistaken for 13, when actually 16, and had strawberry pink hair. She then marched up to the circle, ignoring the taunts and jeers from the

crowd of students. "Ha, she'll probably make it explode, just like whenever else she uses magic!" said loudly by a blonde haired boy named Guiche.

Louise ignored the boy focusing all she could on her chosen chant. Louise took a deep breath, then began her chant. "Oh Familiar, Who Exists somewhere in the void, Who holds the power to envelop all, to embrace all, and protect all, answer my call, follow my voice and answer my plea!" Louise thundered.

During this, the sky, which had once been clear, was beginning to churn. What looked like purple clouds were around the edges of their vision, hanging just barely out of sight. The next layer appeared to be raining, but the drops were moving slowly.

Next was clear, but shining with intense sunlight, looking almost glittery. After that the storm began again, with what looked like green lighting surging through the clouds, bringing with it a heavy fog of mist which appeared to be changing shapes rolled out across the field.

The second to last, was what looked like an ungodly storm of red, never stopping in one place. Finally, over Louise, was a spot as clear as when she began, but was seemed to be trying to stay only around her.

Her classmates and teacher were scared, but for two completely different reasons. The students because they were expecting her to fail and make nothing happen, but to make such a storm, it scared them, and was making them slightly weary of the one they called a zero if she could make a storm of this magnitude.

The teacher was scared because he had never heard such a chant, and never with so much conviction. Them, everything seemed to stop for a few seconds, Them, all the weather was pulled directly into the circle and changed it, turned it into some symbol none of them knew (the 10th Vongola crest look it up if you don't recognize it.)

Then an explosion of color happened. What looked like a rainbow made of fire erupted from the circle, throwing up a lot of smoke, then when it started to clear, they heard something. "My, my, I was right, this will be exciting." Said the voice they didn't seem to understand as it seemed to speak gibberish.

'Th-This ...is my sacred familiar?' thought Louise in disbelief.

'H-h-ho-HOW COULD I HAVE SUMMONED A HUMAN AS A FAMILIAR!' Yeah, that disbelief quickly turned to sadness, at the thought of failure, denial, as she couldn't have possible failed so badly that she summoned a human, something that hadn't ever happened before {to her knowledge}, and then finally, rage. Lots and lots of Rage.

"You! Commoner, who are you, and why did YOU appear when I did the summoning spell!" Louise yelled at the summoned man.

This seemed to attract the man from his distracted looking around, like he had never seen an academy before. This allowed Louise to see what the 'commoner' looked like, which admittedly didn't look that bad.

He wore strange black clothing, with what appeared to be a 'orange of all colors' shirt with a black tie. He also wore a black and, 'there's that color again' orange hat with a wide rim, making it easy to hide his face if he would choose to.

There was a lion cub with FLAMING mane on the shoulder of the young man.

"It must be that my familiar is that flaming lion, and that peasant was just dragged along?" Louise muttered to herself more than a little hopefully. This would show that the others that she wasn't a Zero, she just pulled too hard, and got a commoner as well.

"Miss Valliere, if you would please bind your familiar so we can conclude the ceremony" said, hiding his thoughts on what the summoning of a human could mean until later. This snapped Louise back to reality.

"O-of course." Louise stammered out embarrassed at having to be snapped out of a day dream. She then walked up to what she hoped was her familiar.

"Hmm? what can I do for you, little lady?" questioned the summoned man, who looked Louise in the eyes, showing his own to be a startling mix of brown and amber, making her stutter from the sheer heat of the gaze. He was polite unlike normal peasant which surprised her greatly. The little lion seemed to make a noise as he noticed her looking at him:

"Gao."

Tsuna had time to understand that they were speaking French and it was easy to speak it with Reborn's tor-training. He could speak fluently more than 10 different languages without any accent.

"I-I-I believe that my new familiar is on your shoulder." she said slightly shyly. She would have demanded it be handed over immediately, and planned to, but something about this person, it was making her think that that would be a bad idea at the time.

"Oh? You speak French with a slight accent of Burgundy, yet this looks like Europe in a medieval theme park. Oh well, still not the weirdest thing I've seen or done." The man mumbled to himself quietly. Louise had to strain her ears to hear that, and it confused her. Europe? French? What were those words. First he's speaking what sounds like gibberish, then he's talking like an average Tristianian! It made no sense!

"Now, what's this about a familiar?" He asked with a warm smile that made her want to answer his question but also wondering how does someone doesn't know about familiar.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoy this. As always please vote for the pairing you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tigrun: I adopted the story from Flame of Judgement, go see his stories, it can explain what story I am basing this on and it can also explain the flames to those people who doesn't know about it in his other story, it's a good story for everybody even for those who are familiar to the Katekyo Hitman Reborn Universe. And for now I will do the disclaimer: Tigrun doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Familiar of Zero, he only owns his story. I like talking about myself in the third degree.**

* * *

 **Familiar of the Sky chapter 2**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **Natsu went out of his ring to jump on his master's shoulder so he could completely watch fully what adventure was waiting for him and his master. He truly represented Tsuna's heart which was excited by escaping paperwork that was coming eventually.**_

 _ **"Alright, I've got everything, Now, Onward, To ADVENTURE!" Tsuna yelled. Natsu agreed with a loud "GOA!" 'Man, I've always wanted to say that!' Tsuna thought while plunging into the void, Natsu nodded with him as he walked into the portal.**_

 _ **'H-h-ho-HOW COULD I HAVE SUMMONED A HUMAN AS A FAMILIAR!' Yeah, that disbelief quickly turned to sadness, at the thought of failure, denial, as she couldn't have possible failed so badly that she summoned a human, something that hadn't ever happened before {to her knowledge}, and then finally, rage. Lots and lots of Rage.**_

 _ **"Now, what's this about a familiar?" He asked with a warm smile that made her want to answer his question but also wondering how does someone doesn't know about familiar.**_

* * *

 _(3_ _rd_ _POV)_

Everybody was surprised by the appearance of human; they were even more surprised that the human was accompanied by a lion cub with a fire mane. It was a creature they had never seen before which was weird as an animal this outstanding should have been known in this world.

But some people really hope that Zero had just summoned the peasant wearing weird clothes. If she had really summoned that awesome familiar, then it would mean that Louise Zero is a better magician than them.

"So Miss, are you going to answer my question?" The young man asked her soon to be new master. The lion yawned at the scene in front of him. He did a weird 'Gao'

"What do you mean? You already want to sleep after not even five minutes you went out. You can at least walk a little around before going to sleep." Tsuna talked to the lion. The lion looked around and found a weird blue thing, a dragon, Tabitha's familiar.

Louise wanted to stop that lion from going anywhere as it was supposed to be her familiar but she couldn't feel her legs as she tried to move under the gaze of the 'peasant'.

"Don't worry, Natsu and I are linked so if you want to do something with him, it would be the same thing if you do it with me." The brown haired male said with a smile.

"What do you mean link?" The older man also known as their teacher asked the young man.

"Where I come from, he is known as my partner of battle that also represent my heart, could be simply at the manifestation of my flame without going into too much details." He explained with a polite tone that did indicate that he wasn't a normal peasant. "So wouldn't you mind answering my question?"

The teacher felt himself appealed to answer the question. HE quickly did a explanation of the familiar without knowing why.

"Oh, I understand, so this is why I was called here, and this is my presumed master I supposed. So since I can't really go back to where I came from right now, how do you seal a contract?" The young man said as he seemed in deep thought of the concept of familiar which implied that magic existed.

"W-with a k-kiss…" Louise said surprised by her shyness in front of this man.

"Okay…" The man said in deep thought, "Wait, what?! A k-kiss?!" The man said walking backwards.

"Yeah, so if you don't mind, I would like to complete the contract by doing that to your partner" The young pink haired girl with a flat chest said as she felt intimidated by his presence, and felt she shouldn't do anything without his consent.

'So if she makes a contract with Natsu, doesn't that make me her familiar adjacent? Frankly right now I should make sure, that I can contact my friends to tell them that I am okay. If they don't hear for me in less than a day I fear destruction.' Tsuna was in deep thought as the older man began another conversation with him:

"Mister…" He said asking for the young man's name.

"Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi Sawada." He said knowing that in France you said your last name last.

"Mister Tsunayoshi, it's important that she completes the contract or she would be expelled from this school and have her noble title taken away from her. She may also be exiled. Getting a familiar is one of the most important part of a magician life. If she doesn't succeed, great consequence would come. She has already been treated badly due to her weird magic and unsuccessful attempts to master it." The older man explained to the young man to make sure her student would have her familiar and stay a noble.

"I understand, she can make a contract with my partner, Natsu but in exchange I want to find a way to communicate from where I came from." Tsuna bargained as a good Mafioso always does.

"Sure, but where do you came from?" The older man asked wanting to make sure no one of his students failed this test even if some of their familiar weren't the best he had seen.

"I come from Namimori, Japan. Or if you know Silica in Italy, it would also be great." Tsuna smiled.

The older man was distraught, and answered hesitantly: "Sorry but I don't know either of these places."

Tsuna then decided to pull a simple Yamamoto. "Oh, ok!" He said as he smiled, while frankly he was panicking as this was a truly different universe not a parallel one.

"So you won't mind if I make a contract with your partner." Louise said as she went towards the lion cub who seemed still concentrated on the dragon.

"Sure…" He said still in deep thought of what the man said. 'Maybe Byakuran doesn't even exist in this world.

Louise went to Natsu ensure, as he wasn't really paying attention to her, she began her incantation. She went to kiss him which completed the contract.

"Wait what?" Tsuna said as he realized what she was going to do. Tsuna didn't realize what she was doing. But he wasn't on time as she kissed the lion on the cheek which complete the contract. Natsu jumped because of the contact that he noticed what happened.

Tsuna then noticed that his partner was in pain at the contract being completed, Tsuna now felt the pain directly as if something was transmitted to his hand. It felt that it wasn't the thing that was going to hurt his very being, it felt that it was adding. It seemed to only be a weird magic that his flame identified as an inoffensive. It seemed that his flame attribute, harmonization quickly inversed the link that made the master more like his guardian to Tsuna, well a similar to Chrome when he first met her while it also absorbed the ability from the runes, so it would be normal for him to use.

Tsuna quickly noticed that thing and wondered about it as it was weird that that he got that power if Natsu was supposed to become her new familiar. But it didn't seem to have appeared on Natsu's paws.

Tsuna also noticed that the teacher noticed his runes. As he seemed to recognized it with a shock face, Tsuna knew he got to ask about it to know more about this and if they know about his summon. He missed his guardians, but he felt something for this new girl.

Louise was kind of proud to be able to have a familiar that wasn't a peasant, she was disappointed by having a weird animal as a familiar and kind knew that her real familiar seemed to be the peasant. She frankly didn't know what to do with the human. He was someone she knew she couldn't even handle. Since both of them were link, I would guess that she would have to take responsibility for him. But she did see the other students looking at her with their usual mocking looks. She did summon a peasant who didn't know anything about this world and magic.

Tsuna didn't know what to feel right now but he hoped that his family could still tract him, but for now he needed to learn more about this world, so he asked to talk to him privately. The teacher told him that he would talk to him right now and he should follow him so he can do some research with him.

He told Natsu to stay with their new 'master' as his partner seemed to have become attach to her. He also truly felt that he had grown an instinct of protection to that pink haired girl for something reason, he kind of found himself including her into his family, as she resembled to his family members, if he listened to what the teacher told him. As he saw people giving her looks that he knew quite well. It was the same look that people gave him when he was treated as a dame student.

Tsuna asked permission to learn about magic and this world. The teacher agreed to do it. They spend the rest of the afternoon learning. As the night came, the teacher told him that he would prepare a room for Tsuna before he sent back to where he came from and so out of this school. The two of them went to eat a quick meal before going to bed.

Tsuna collapsed on the bed after learning everything about this world, and understood that everything that was weird. He was strained away from his world. He was far away from his family. As he realized it, he didn't know what to do. He had a hard time not to despair from being far away from his guardians.

A sky should always have his family next to him to feel fulfill, but right now he didn't. He may have stayed with a strong attitude in front of the people, he didn't know as a boss always should but now that he was alone, he had a hard time restraining himself from being broken and crying.

But he knew that here someone needed a sky to be able to feel completed. Tsuna would need to help her and other people before finding a way to come back to his family. He could also sense that Louise wasn't the only one that need some help. Natsu had communicated with the dragon, and told him that its master didn't felt happy.

He would help the people in need for now as he needed to distract himself for now until the teacher can find a way to send him back from where he came from or until his friends finds him. He needed first to learn more about the students to help his 'master'.

He went to sleep thinking a way to help the people in need as his nature of a sky pulled him to do. He knew he had a lot of thing to do tomorrow as to know more about this school by making a lot of acquaintances as Reborn told him that information is the key to success…

* * *

 **Thanks for reading my story.**

 **I hope you all enjoy my story, this chapter was weird to write,**

 **Sorry if this story is confusing.**

 **Thanks for the reviews:**

 **-Sceonn: He isn't really bound to be familiar but he is link to her.**

 **-The Flame of Judgement: I am happy you think this way.**

 **-GoddamnAnimeGekko: Thanks, I will try to make sure my story progress in quality and quantity.**

 **-SilentxD7: Thanks, I just adopted a story, so it isn't really original. I hope you will like my new chapters.**

 **Please stay tuned for another chapter, review, favorite, and follow.**


End file.
